wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha King Ghidorah
Fan-made= Mecha-King Ghidorah (メカキングギドラ, Meka Kingu Gidora) is a mechanically modified Ghidorah that appeared in Shinto-Christian Mythology and in Izumo Incident. He has a futuristic and mechanical look, with his middle head mechanized as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. |-|Godzilla Movies and Video Games= Mecha-King Ghidorah is a mechanically modified version of King Ghidorah who has a mechanical head, torso, wings, and a few other areas. He appears in the 1991 film, Godzilla Vs. King Ghidorah. He serves as the Titular Main Antagonist in his original form and when he becomes Mecha-King Ghidorah, he serves as a Protagonist to battle the New Titular Main Antagonist. =Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah= Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah (ハイパーメカキングギドラ Haipā Meka Kingu Gidora?) is a much more mechanical Ghidorah mecha. 'Species' Fan-made= *Hylian Dragon/Gunpla |-|Godzilla Movies and Video Games= *Cybernetic Monster 'Background' Fan-made= As the Meteor, It was once a purely organic two headed dragon who crash landed to the Pangea Continent in Planet Dens. It unleashed an enormous amount of Chakra that cause Pangea Continent into be split to Ten Continents including Izumo. During that Proccess, The Stark Crater was created and finally was shown in the Hylians' Cameras, CNN News and Channel Hylian. After the Birth of Dens, Few Years have Passed, Paul Gekko and Thetis with the 24 scientists have recently found the Meteor. The Portion of Chakra have formed King Ghidorah. It was used for capacilities of controling the tailed beast. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her crew, was asked if she could revive Ghidorah after it's deep sleep. After the Grand Civil War, the Galactic Eggman Empire have constructed a cyborg from the other two headed Ghidorah found in Mount Fuji. |-|Godzilla Movies and Video Games= =Godzilla vs King Ghidorah= After Ghidorah's death at the hands of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters proceeded to wreak havoc on Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her crew, was asked if she could revive Ghidorah and bring him back to stop Godzilla. Emmy complied and used her time-travel machine, the KIDS, to travel to the future. As Godzilla rampaged through Japan, he heard a noise. Mecha-King Ghidorah, piloted by Emmy Kano, appeared in a pulse of energy. The two titans clashed. Ghidorah fired his gravity beams and laser triple beams at Godzilla, who retaliated by firing his thermonuclear ray. Mecha-King Ghidorah then knocked Godzilla into a building. Godzilla countered by damaging Ghidorah's wings. Deciding to finish the battle, Ghidorah released capture cables and grabbed Godzilla before carrying him out to sea. Godzilla hit Ghidorah with a blast from his thermonuclear breath and sent them both crashing into the ocean, where they both remained. Godzilla would escape while Mecha-King Ghidorah's robotic parts would be used to build Mechagodzilla. =Godzilla Island= Zaguresu would show herself again. With events beginning to boil down to the final confrontation, she returned in the heart of a new and improved Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, and once again tried to conquer Godzilla Island and the world. Soon Landes managed to discover the warp gate buried on the island, and the truth behind the invasion was soon discovered. After the destruction of the final Vabaruda, Zaguresu once again attacked Godzilla Island with Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, and Landes attacked in the stolen Gyotengo. However, just in time, the G-Guard Commander's daughter Misato managed to power on the warp gate, and both the Gyotengo and Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, as well as their evil pilots, were sucked into the portal, never to be seen again. Appearance Fan-made= Mecha-King Ghidorah is a futuristic and mechanical three Headed Dragon, with it's middle head mechanized as well as solar-panel wings, torso and a few other areas. It's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. Although the Original Body of King Ghidorah lacks a center head, It was once a purely organic two headed dragon. |-|Godzilla Movies and Video Games= =Godzilla vs King Ghidorah= Mecha-King Ghidorah has a futuristic and mechanical body with two organic heads of King Ghidorah and the mechanical center head as well as his wings, torso and a few other areas. He's considerably more powerful than the purely organic King Ghidorah. =Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah= Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah's body is more mechanical than the original Mecha-King Ghidorah. In addition, his wings appear to be based more on King Ghidorah's normal wings. His legs also appear to be of the same design of the legs. 'Powers and Abilities' Fan-made= *Mecha-King Ghidorah flies with Antigravity at the speed of mach 4. *Ghidorah can fire yellow Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head since it was a modified cousin of Fortress Gundam. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is equipped with Capture Cables and a large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. |-|Godzilla Movies and Video Games= *Mecha-King Ghidorah flies with Anti-gravity at the speed of mach 4. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire yellow Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head since it was a modified version of King Ghidorah. *Mecha-King Ghidorah can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head. *Mecha-King Ghidorah is equipped with Capture Cables and a large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity. =Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah= *Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can unleash an ice breath from the mouth of his middle head. *Like King Ghidorah, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can also fire Gravity Beams from the mouth of all 3 of his heads except that they're red instead of yellow. *Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can also emit a green tractor beam from the mouth of his middle head. *Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah can also eventually re-attach one of his heads whenever it has either severed or blown out. 'Pilots' *Paul Gekko 'Related Dragons' *Fortress Gundam- Cousin 'Trivia' Fan-made= *The Cockpit of Mecha King Ghidorah resembles a Bedroom. *The Attacks of Mecha King Ghidorah resembles to Fortress Gundam's Attacks. *The Meteor Form resembles to the Meteor in the Film of the 1900's called Gorath. |-|Godzilla Movies and Video Games= *Although the severely-wounded King Ghidorah was described as being just barely alive when the Futurians found it, Mecha-King Ghidorah requires a human pilot to act, implying it is alive, but otherwise braindead. **This suggests that King Ghidorah's central head is dominant over the others, although all three can think for themselves. This is demonstrated when the robotic head fires its laser beam, the other biological heads fire their gravity beams alongside it automatically. Category:Animals Category:Gunpla Category:Species